La magie féerique des amants
by Khalan
Summary: Une nouvelle étudiante arrive à Poudlard, mais qui est elle? D'où viens elle? out ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'elle viens d'un pays fort fort lointain et qu'elle est d'une trés grande beauté.
1. Nouvelle inconnue aux doux yeux

**La magie féerique des amants.**

****

****

Une nouvelle étudiant arrive à Poudlard, mais qui est elle ? D'où viens t'elle ? Tout ce qu'on sait d'elle, c'est qu'elle viens d'un pays fort fort lointain et qu'elle est d'une très grande beauté.

**Ch I:/ Nouvelle inconnue aux doux yeux**

****

****

C'était le jour de la rentrée, Harry et ses amis allèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ afin de prendre le Poudlard express. C'était leur dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie, Harry prenait des cours pour être un auror ainsi que son ami Ron. Hermione, quand à elle, rêvait d'être médicomage. Mais malheureusement, avec ce qu'ils voulaient faire comme étude, les cours de potions étaient obligatoire et cela ennuyait fortement Harry et ses amis. L'avantage, c'est qu'ils pourront être ensemble pour leur dernière année.

-Courage les enfants, leur dire Mme Weasley, je suis sûr que vous réussirez vos études, je compte sur vous ! Ha, Ron, n'oublie pas Cox !

Le petit hibou faisait des bons surexcités dans sa cage en hululant à tout vent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, il se fait tant remarquer ! Une vrai calamité cet hibou. Fit Ron en attrapant la cage.

Ils grimpèrent dans le Poudlard express et se séparèrent. Hermione étant préfète en chef et Ron préfet de gryffondor, ils avaient un compartiment privé. Harry alla de son côté suivi de Ginny, Luna et Neville. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un compartiment où se trouvait une très jolie jeune fille qui était plongée dans un livre. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs, des yeux ébène avec un corps de rêve. Harry toussota, la jeune inconnue leva les yeux de son bouquin et regarda Harry d'un regard intense.

-Excuse-moi, … euh… pouvons nous… pouvons nous… bégaya Harry.

-Oui, bien sûr, vous pouvez vous asseoir. De la compagnie serais le bien venue. De toute façon la route aurait paru si longue toute seule.

-Bien sûr. Je me présente Harry Potter, lui c'est Neville et elles, se sont Ginny et Luna.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Artanis Sîrfalas.

-Tu es nouvelle ? Demanda Ginny. On ne t'avait encore jamais vu. Je suppose que tu ne rentre pas en première tu as l'air de notre âge.

-C'est vrai, je rentre en septième. Je viens faire une spécialisation.

-Ah bon. Tu vas sûrement participer à la répartition. J'espère pour toi que tu seras à Gryffondor. Fit Ginny.

-Répartition ? Gryffondor ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Oui, répondit Neville, chez nous il y a quatre maisons différentes. Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et serpentard. Mais les pires restent les serpentards.

-Ils ont de salle caractères, continua Harry, en particulier leur directeur.

-C'est sur, il n'arrête pas d'enlever des points à Gryffondor pour n'importe quoi. Surtout quand je ne m'en sortais pas à son cours ! Dit Neville, le visage exaspéré. Mais heureusement que cette année je ne l'ai plus. Un peu plus et je devenais dingue, c'est sur !

-Et bien, il a l'air terrible ce prof !!!

-Au mais tu ne l'as pas encore vu, plus horrible, tu meurs. Il a le teint cireux, ses cheveux sont gras et est toujours habillé de noir. Fit Ginny.

-Et il ne fait que détester les gryffondors !

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

-Tiens ! Mais c'est Potty et son fan club !

-Drago,…

-Bonjours,… Fit Drago d'une voix sensuelle avec interrogation.

-Artanis.

Jolie Prénom, si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ses ringards, mais si tu veux, tu peux venir dans mon compartiment, il n'est pas loin.

Non merci, c'est gentil de ta part de me le proposer mais je suis très bien ici. On se verra plus tard.

-Comme tu veux. À plus alors.

-« Ah se qu'il peut m'énerver » pensa Harry.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, ce n'est qu'un prétentieux. Il fait partie de serpentard. Le chouchou de Rogue. Dit Ginny.

-Je ne le connais pas assez pour le critiquer, mais à première vu, il doit sûrement faire partit de la haute société d'après son comportement.

-C'est normal, c'est un Malfoy. Il se croit mieux que les autres parce qu'il est un sang pur. Fit Harry.

-Un sang pur ?

-Quelqu'un qui n'est pas de parents moldus.

-Vous avez vraiment de drôles de coutumes chez vous.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Luna, c'est comment chez vous ? Tu viens d'o ?

-Oh, pas très intéressant, c'est assez banal. Et puis, c'est assez loin. Je viens de l'Amérique du nord. Vous ne devez sûrement pas connaître.

Pendant le reste du trajet, ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. L'arriver se fit comme d'habitude et se retrouvèrent vite à la répartition. Les premières suivirent Mcgonnagal et chacun fut répartit. Ensuite Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Bien, cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Elle vient faire un an de spécialisation. Nous allons donc voir dans quelle maison vous allez passer votre année. Miss Artanis Sîrfalas.

Artanis traversa la grande salle et alla jusque devant la table professorale Sous le regard pénétrant et enflammer de Drago.

-Regarde moi cet abrutit ! Tu as vu comment il la dévisage ? Remarqua Ron.

-Mouai, j'ai vu. Dit Harry l'air de rien.

Il y eu un instant de silence.

-« Faites qu'elle soit à Gryffondor… Faites qu'elle soit à Gryffondor… » Pensa Harry.

-« Faites qu'elle soit à Serpentard… Faites qu'elle soit à Serpentard… » Pensa Drago.

-GRYFFONDOR !!!

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement à la table des gryffondor et un Harry tout heureux. Par contre, à la table des serpentard, un certain blond lancer des éclairs de ses yeux bleus emplis de rage et de colère.

-C'est géniale que tu soit avec nous, bienvenue surtout.

-Merci. C'est gentil.

-Alors comme ça tu viens d'Amérique ? De quel état ? Demanda Hermione

-Ah euh, Californie.

-Ouah !!! C'est beau là bas. J'y suis allée en vacance avec mes parents. Tu étais dans quel établissement ?

-Ce ne serait pas possible de parler de ça un autre jour.

Hermione lui lança un regard septique. Il était clair qu'elle lui caché quelque chose mais quoi ? Il fallait qu'elle le découvre.

Les gryffondors retournèrent dans leur tour.

-Le de passe ? Demanda la grosse dame.

-Féerie. Fit Hermione.

Le tableau pivota et ils rentrèrent dans leur demeure. Ginny montra sa chambre à Artanis et l'aida à ranger ses affaires. Quand à Harry, il était heureux car il était amoureux du doux regard d'Artanis et allait sûrement faire de très beaux rêves !


	2. Dans l'antre de la chauve souris

**La magie féerique des amants.**

****

****

Une nouvelle étudiant arrive à Poudlard, mais qui est elle ? D'où viens t'elle ? Tout ce qu'on sait d'elle, c'est qu'elle viens d'un pays fort fort lointain et qu'elle est d'une très grande beauté.

**Ch II:/ Dans l'antre de la chauve souris**

****

Comme premier cours de la journée, ils avaient potion. Artanis allait rencontrer Rogue. Était-il comme les autres l'avait décris ? Cet être sans cœur et impitoyable. Ils entrèrent dans la classe, Drago la laissa passer avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle fut surprise de tomber face à un bel homme, les cheveux mi-long et au regard ébène. Cet homme ne pouvait être celui qu'on lui avait décris. Artanis ne pouvais y croire. Elle alla s'asseoir le plus prés possible.

-Bien, je vais commencer le cours. Nous allons voir si vous avez retenue la leçon de l'an dernier. La potion de vocalise. Potter, pourriez vous nous décrire ses propriétés ?

Harry qui c'était placé prés d'Artanis ne pu lancer d' S.O.S à Hermione. « Si seulement j'écouter un peu plus au cours ! »

-Et bien Potter, nous attendons votre réponse !

-« Vocalise, cela dois sûrement faire partie du domaine musicale » C'est une potion servant à faire du chant.

Un éclat de rire éclata dans la classe. Les serpentards étaient mort de rire. Severus leva la main afin de faire taire ses élèves.

-Potter votre travail est plus que désespérant, j'ai toujours su que vous étiez un incapable. Mais pourquoi avoir pris des cours de potions cette année ? Vous n'êtes même pas capable de reconnaître le vocalise qui est l'une des potions des plus faciles à retenir au niveau de ses propriétés ! Mm… Miss Sîrfalas, pouvez vous répondre peut être ?

-Oui, c'est une potion qui permet de modifier sa voix, elle fonctionne comme le polynectar. Elle prend la voix de celui à qui appartient le cheveu.

-Bien, 5 points pour gryffondor.

-Pff… Tu parles, et il en retirera 50 à cause d'Harry ! Siffla Ron.

-Vous allez chercher vos ingrédients et commencer la préparation. Faites des équipes de deux. Je passerais à la fin du cours vérifier vos potions.

-Artanis, tu viens avec moi ? Demanda Drago sensuellement.

-Non, désolé, je suis déjà avec Harry.

Celui-ci vira au rouge. « Je ne lui avais même pas demandé, j'ai peux être une chance avec elle après tout ! »

Pendant la préparation, Harry était aux anges, il rêvassait.

-Mais Harry !... Fais attention, tu t'y prends mal ! Regarde… NON !!!... Pas comme ça !!!...

Rogue regardait la jeune fille couper ses ingrédients minutieusement. Elle avait tant de grâce dans ses mouvements, d'un naturel… Et surtout, elle avait beaucoup de patience pour réussir à inculquer quelque chose à ce cancre de Potter. Artanis s'aperçu de l'attention que Rogue lui porter, il la regardé intensément. C'était vraiment étrange. Celui-ci le remarqua et détourna son regard. Vers la fin du cours, il fit le tour de la classe, pour voir les travaux de ses étudiants. Hermione, la potion parfaite comme d'habitude quoique pas cette fois.

-Potter, vous vous surpassez ! Cela m'étonne venant de vous. Je suis sûr que c'est Miss Sîrfalas qui a fait tout le travail.

-Non professeur, s'exclama celle-ci. Nous l'avons faite ensemble.

-Sachez Miss, que je ne supporte pas que l'on me contre dise ! Je vous ai bien observé tout à l'heure et il me semble que vous ayez quelques connaissances dans ce domaine que sont les potions. Aussi, j'aimerai que vous restiez quelques minutes après ma classe.

-Oui professeur, sans aucuns problèmes !

Les élèves sortirent et Artanis se trouva seul face à son professeur.

-J'aimerais que vous me parliez des connaissances que vous avez en potion.

-Ben, c'est-à-dire que j'ai vu beaucoup de choses là dessus, c'était l'une de mes matières dans laquelle j'excellé. Ce qui est bizarre dans mon monde. Enfin soit.

-Et d'où venez vous ? Qui a-t-il d'étrange à cela, potion est une matière assez importante.

-Chez moi, c'est la magie qui l'est plus, nous n'utilisons pas les potions, nous laissons cela aux sorciers. Pourtant cela me passionne !

Rogue la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas une sorcière ?!

-Oh non !!!... J'en ai trop dit… Excuser moi professeur, mais je ne peux rien vous dévoiler ! Seul Dumbledore est au courrant.

-Il n'y a pas de mal jeune fille. Vous avez vos raisons. « J'en parlerai à Dumbledore » Mais si vous pouvez me faire une liste sur ce que vous connaissez en gros, ce serait bien.

-D'accord, je vous ferais cela.

-Très bien, vous pouvez disposé.

-C'est marrant,…

-Qu'est ce qui est marrant ! Dit Rogue froidement.

-Les autres me disent tant de chose à votre sujet. Pourtant, moi, je vous trouve fort sympathique.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'une élève me complimente, d'habitude c'est plutôt l'inverse. Fit Rogue déstabilisé qui reprit très vite son ton cassant. Dépêcher vous de sortir maintenant, j'ai d'autres choses à faire et je n'ai pas le temps !

-Au revoir professeur.

Au déjeuner, Artanis entra dans la grande salle et ne pu s'empêcher de regarder son maître des potions assis à la table professorale. Elle se rappela le cours de se matin, décidément elle allait apprécier ce cours ! S'installant à table, Harry lui demanda.

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé avec Rogue ? ça a été ou bien il t'a déjà agress ?

-Non pourquoi ? Vous n'arrêter pas de le critiquer pourtant, je ne le trouve pas si dur que ça !

-Tu ne le connais pas encore, attends, tu verras, tu vas vite changer d'opinion.

-Harry a raison, je suis sûr que tu seras comme moi, c'est la personne que je hais le plus après tu sais qui et les autres mangemorts.

-Ron, il est partit, tu peux prononcer son nom maintenant !

-Hermione, c'est un défaut de prononciation, il va me falloir longtemps, peux être même que je n'y arriverai jamais !

Artanis n'était pas très à l'aise. Sans un mot, elle se leva et sortie. Elle alla s'asseoir dehors pour prendre l'air mais n'avait pas remarqué qu'une personne l'avait suivi. Elle vit la silhouette au dessus d'elle et se retourna.

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

-Chut… Tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure, alors je t'ai suivi, j'étais inquiet.

-Au ça vas-tu sais, j'avais juste un peu le cafard.

-C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que tu nous dit pas toute la vérité. Je me trompe ?

-Suis-je si mauvaise comédienne. J'ai eu la même réflexion au professeur Rogue tout à l'heure.

-Rogue ! Depuis quand s'intéresse t'il au gryffondor maintenant ? Faut dire que tu ne laisses personne indifférent.

-Quoi ? Ecoute, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment Drago. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Drago s'assit prés d'elle et lui prit la main.

Tu sais, depuis que je t'ai vu dans le train, j'ai eu le coup de foudre de ma vie. Je suis sûr que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.

-Drago, on ne se connais que depuis hier ! Et je suis gryffondor par-dessus le marcher, alors laisse tomber d'accord ?

Sur ce, Artanis se leva et mis les bouts.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Artanis, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Je te veux et je t'aurais. Foi de Malfoy, je ne laisserais pas Potter me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Et puis pourquoi je m'inquiète, de toute façon qui voudrais d'un balafr ?! »

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews elles me font grand plaisir !!! Je ne peux pas encore vous donner de détails sur Artanis, mais au fur et à mesure vous le découvrirais. Pour savoir avec qui elle sera, ce n'est pas encore maintenant, mais si vous lisez bien, il se peut que vous le découvriez !


	3. Passons aux choses sérieuses

**La magie féerique des amants.**

****

****

Une nouvelle étudiant arrive à Poudlard, mais qui est elle ? D'où viens t'elle ? Tout ce qu'on sait d'elle, c'est qu'elle viens d'un pays fort fort lointain et qu'elle est d'une très grande beauté.

**Ch III:/Passons aux choses sérieuses**

****

****

Drago avait une idée dans la tête, un moyen de la draguer, infaillible. En tout cas, toutes les jeunes filles dont il a fait la cour, on succombées. Il avait tout préparé et ce soir, il passait à l'action.

C'était une belle journée d'automne, les arbres étaient d'or et de vermeille accompagnés des couleurs émeraude des pins. Artanis était dehors, ce samedi matin, à contempler ce paysage merveilleux si différent de chez elle. Drago s'approcha.

-Salut, je te cherché.

-Pourquoi donc Drago ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Je suis sûr que cela va te plaire !

-Eh bien vas-y.

-Oui mais c'est dans la salle sur demande, je ne serais te le sortir, il faut que tu viennes.

-Encore une excuse pour être seul avec moi ? Drago, ce n'est pas la peine.

-ça va, j'ai compris. Mais si je ne peux même pas montrer quelque chose à une amie. Tu ne veux pas de mon amitié, c'est ça !

-Non, je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien ! Ok, j'accepte de te suivre.

Drago la fit entrée dans la salle. La pièce était très belle. Lumière tamisée, bougie noire, une très belle table avec des chandelles au centre de la pièce. Un bon feu dans la cheminée. Des assiettes et couverts étaient déposés pour deux. Un somptueux vase de cristal remplie de Rose rouge trôner au centre de cette table merveilleuse.

-Drago… Mais je…

-Ne dis rien, ça te plait n'est-ce pas ? Attends, tu n'as pas tout vu. Drago tapa des mains, des instruments de musique apparurent jouant une musique d'ambiance romantique. Les assiettes se remplirent de mets délicieux.

-Drago, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Installe toi et déguste.

Artanis ne savais pas quoi dire. Tout ceci était très beau mais avais dû coûter une fortune. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il faisait ça par amour, mais elle n'éprouver rien pour lui.

-Merci Drago, cela a l'air très bon.

Elle s'installa, il l'aida à s'asseoir et alla se mettre à sa place. Ils dégustèrent ses doux plats. Voyant Artanis, sa manière de manger, comme une vrai noble. « Se pourrais t'il qu'elle soit de noble lignée ? Il faut que j'en parle à mère ». Dés qu'ils eurent fini, Drago vint prés d'elle et la fit se lever.

-Et si nous dansions un peu.

Drago claqua des mains, la table se vida et la musique se changea en un slow langoureux. Il mit les mains sur ses hanches et commencèrent la danse. Artanis était mal à l'aise. « Tout ceci est ridicule, se dit elle, il faut que j'y mette un terme ». Elle voulu se dégager de l'étreinte de Drago mais celui-ci la retint et lui vola un baiser. Artanis prise au dépourvu, le repoussa et lui donna une gifle monumentale. Furieuse, elle sortie en courant.

Drago glissa la main sur sa joue endolorie. « C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille se refuse à moi ! Cette fille est vraiment étrange » Cela le fit sourire. « J'aime les femmes rebelle »

« Comment a-t-il osé me faire cela ! Je ne l'aime pas, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça à comprendre ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me mette dans des situations pas possibles ! » Pensa Artanis alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle commune. Elle alla prés de ses amis.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien. S'inquiéta Hermione. C'est il passé quelque chose ?

-Oui, c'est Drago. Il n'arrête pas de me faire la coure ! Je ne l'aime pas et il n'arrive pas à graver ça sur son disque dur qui lui sert de cerveau ! Dit elle furieuse.

-Quoi ?!! Malfoy !! « Alors celui là, il ne perd rien pour attendre » Depuis quand s'intéresse t'il au gryffondor ? Dit furieusement Harry. Si jamais il t'ennui encore, dis le moi et je lui réglerai son compte !

-Non, pas de guerre. Vous n'en avez pas assez ! Déjà que je suis partie pour ça, ce n'est pas pour en remettre !

Hermione la regarda en fronçant des sourcils.

-Il y a la guerre chez toi ? Demanda t'elle.

-Euh, oh zut, j'en ai trop dit ! Ne vous occuper pas de ça les gars. Je ne peux pas vous en parler, je suis désolée.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu ne peux rien nous dire, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore a encore une excuse pour garder le secret. Le danger je suppose. Il passe son temps à tout nous cacher. Dit Harry. Au fait, tu n'as rien demain ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi ? On passerait notre temps à faire les boutiques et boire une bonne bièreaubeurre. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

-C'est une bonne idée, avec plaisir.

Harry parut heureux, enfin il allait être seul avec elle !

Quand Hermione fut seule avec Harry, elle lui souffla. « Harry, essai d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle, je suis sur qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. » Mais Harry n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, le doux visage d'Artanis.

Le lendemain, Harry l'attendait dans la salle commune.

-N'oublie pas Harry, ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Oui, t'inquiète. Ah là voila.

-Je suis prête, on peut y aller.

Harry et Artanis flâner dans les rues de Pré-au-lard.

-Alors par quoi veux tu que l'on commence ? Demanda Harry.

-Mm… Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas cet endroit.

-Dis moi ce que tu aimes.

-La lecture, c'est une chose qui me passionne.

-D'accord, suis-moi, je vis te faire visiter.

Harry lui montra plusieurs boutiques, ils achetèrent quelques caramels et autre friandises. Quelques vêtements aussi puis ils entrèrent dans une immense bouquinerie.

-Ouah ! C'est vraiment bien ici. Je sens que ça va me plaire. Dit Artanis se précipitent sur les livres.

Elle regarda minutieusement chaque rayon, prenant quelque livre au passage. Faisant glisser ses mains sur la couverture, les feuilletés et humer leur odeur. Au bout d'un moment, elle eu le vague sentiment d'être observé.

-Harry, tu n'as pas l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe.

-Non.

Harry était trop occupé à la contempler qu'il n'avait par remarqué qu'une silhouette sombre regarder Artanis avec jalousie. Comment pouvais elle traîner avec cet idiot de Potter. La façon dont il la regarder le faisait bouillir de rage. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la boutique. Quand Artanis eut fini ces emplettes, ils allèrent boire une bièreaubeurre au trois balais. Là, ils virent Hagrid qui était attablé avec quelques collègues. Mcgonnagal, Flitwick, Chourave et Rogue. Ils avaient l'air de parler de quelque chose de fort important. Quand Hagrid les aperçut.

-Je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie Harry.

Harry se mit à rougir. Rogue, lui lança un regard noir à glacer le sang. Artanis le remarqua.

-Nous remettrons cette conversation plus tard, dit Mcgonnagal.

-Oui, il serait peut-être mieux. Je crois que je vais retourner dans mes cachots, j'ai trop de travail. Encore des copies à corriger.

-Très bien Séverus, je vais y aller aussi. On se revoit plus tard.

Mcgonnagal se leva et les autres professeurs suivirent.

-Je me demande bien de quoi ils parlaient. Fit Harry.

-Oh, d'affaires entre prof sûrement.

-Alors, comment as-tu trouvé la journée ?

-Excellente. Merci Harry.

-Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi.

Il y eu un instant de silence jusqu'à ce Harry se souvienne d'Hermione.

-Et si tu me parler un peu de toi.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-D'où tu viens, enfin plus précisément.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis Harry.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais… J'ai la vague impression que tu nous caches quelque chose. Tu sais, nous sommes amis et on peut t'aider !

-Non, tu ne peux pas. C'est beaucoup trop complexe et je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. Tu comprends ?

-Tu sais, on le saura à un moment ou à un autre, alors.

-Tu le sauras le moment venu Harry, pour le moment, cela doit rester secret. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Ils quittèrent le café pour aller dehors seuls, pas loin de la cabane hurlante où ils s'assirent.

-Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand je suis avec toi. Fit Harry, le teint cramoisi. Tu sais, je t'apprécie vraiment. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard express, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi. Et je voulais savoir, enfin, si tu veux bien… Sortir avec moi.

-Harry,… Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin !

Harry fut surpris de sa réaction. Celle-ci se leva et le regarda navrement.

-Je suis désolée Harry. Drago aussi me fait des avances. Je ne l'aime pas et ne veux pas le comprendre. Mais si en plus tu t'y mets ! Tu es un très bon ami Harry, alors, je t'en prie, ne gâche pas tout !

Harry se leva à son tour et lui souri tristement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas comme Malfoy. Je ne t'ennuierais pas ! Mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi !

Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard, tout en parlant de leur aventure quand soudain le professeur Mcgonnagal surgisse devant eux.

-Ah, miss Artanis. Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous parler.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure Harry.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Harry la laissa partir puis fronça des sourcils. « Que me cache t'elle. D'abord les profs au café et maintenant Dumbledore. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Ah je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui se trame ! » Il retourna dans la salle commune de gryffondor et expliqua tout à ses amis.

-C'est bien ce qui me sembler ! Fit Hermione. Elle nous cache quelque chose ! Elle ne peut pas venir d'Amérique ! Quand je lui en ai parlé, elle n'a pas pu me répondre. Elle vient d'ailleurs mais où ? Elle garde ce secret car je suis sur qu'elle se cache d'un danger mais lequel ? Il faut le découvrir, ainsi nous pourrons l'aider.

-Tu as raison Hermione ! Je ferais tout pour elle !

-Tiens, j'ai bien l'impression que notre Harry est amoureux. S'esclaffa Ron.

-ça vas Ron, n'en rajoute pas ! De toute façon, elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

-Harry, laisse lui le temps de te connaître ! Je suis sur qu'elle vas se rendre compte à quel point tu es un gentil garçon au grand cœur.

-Si tu le dis Ron.


	4. Discorde et gaminerie

**Ch IV:/ Discorde et gaminerie**

****

****

Les cours venaient de finir et nos amis allèrent dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Harry aperçut Drago qui engloutissait son plat en vitesse. « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore à celui là ? Il est pathétique comme gars. » Harry détourna son regard et pris la discussion avec ses amis. « J'ai quand même de la chance, se dit-il, j'ai l'immense bonheur de la voir plus souvent que Malfoy » Cela le fit sourire.

-ça va Harry ?

-Oh oui, t'inquiète pas Mione. Je pensais juste à un truc sans importance.

Quand ils eurent fini leur dîner, ils sortirent de la grande salle. À peine ils eurent franchi la porte que Malfoy se précipita aux pieds d'Artanis un bouquet de roses rouges à la main.

-Pour la femme que j'aime le plus au monde.

« D'accord, c'est pour ça qu'il se dépêcher tout à l'heure ! Tu perd rien pour attendre Malfoy »

-Malfoy, fout lui la paix.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter, tu es jaloux. Tu n'as pas d'idée romantique c'est ça ? Et oui mon pauvre Potty, tu finiras seul à la fin si tu n'arrives même pas à être romantique. Comme moi. Fit Drago avec arrogance. (On dirait presque Gilderoy)

-Certainement pas ! Tu me dégoûtes rien qu'à te voir. De toute façon, seul ta propre personne t'intéresse. Les autres, tu t'en moques éperdument. Et puis toi amoureux, laisse moi rire ! Dis plutôt que tu veux te taper la plus jolie fille de l'école et le reste, tu n'en n'as rien à faire. Tel père, tel fils, tout ce que tu désire, tu le veux. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités Malfoy, elle ne t'aime pas alors casse toi !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Potter. Moi au moins, je n'ai pas la grosse tête. Tout ça parce que je suis qui a survécu ! Qui voudrais d'un balafré, franchement ! Suivit toujours de cet idiot de rouquin et de cette je sais tout de sang de bourbe !

-Qu'est ce que tu as Malfoy !!! Si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver !

Harry sortit sa baguette suivie par Malfoy.

-Harry ne soit pas stupide ! Fit Hermione

-Arrêtez tout les deux ! Vous n'êtes que des idiots. Fit Artanis fâché.

-EXPELLIARMUS !!!!!

-ROSAFLORIS !!!!!

Juste à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit. Les sorts se croisèrent juste en face du maître des potions et allèrent frapper les deux concernés. Harry fut expédié quand à Malfoy, il se retrouva vêtu d'une robe rose à dentelle et à fleurs.

-NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS !!!! Se battre à l'entrée de la grande salle. Ses sorts auraient pu m'atteindre, moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes pitoyable !!! Expliquez-vous !!!

Artanis était folle de rage, ils venaient de l'humilier devant du monde, mais surtout devant Rogue. Celle-ci expliqua donc toute l'affaire.

-Ses deux idiots n'arrêtent pas de me courir après. Je ne les aimes pas et ne veulent pas le comprendre. Dit elle en sanglotant. Ce ne sont que des gamins et j'ai honte pour eux ! Je ne veux plus les voir !!!

Artanis partie en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Rogue se retourna vers les deux concernés, fou de rage.

-Eh bien messieurs, vous êtes fière ? Si jamais je prends l'un de vous à harceler moralement cette jeune fille. Je vous promet un aller simple qui vous ramènera chez vous sans possibilité de retour. Est-ce bien clair !!!

-Oui monsieur.

-De plus, je vous retire 50 points chacun ainsi qu'une retenue ce soir avec Rusard. Nettoyage de la grande salle à la main et sans magie ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent d'un œil torve et partirent chacun de leur côté. Harry était vraiment déçu. Qu'est ce qu'il a pu être idiot. Jamais elle ne lui parlera. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'excuse. De l'autre côté, « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Potter ! »


	5. Découverte de la vérité de la vérité 1iè...

**Ch V:/ Découverte de la vérité de la vérité 1ière partie**

****

****

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Artanis ne lui adressait plus la parole. Harry avait pourtant essayait de se réconcilier mais celle-ci ne voulait rien entendre.

-Mione, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Tu n'aurais pas une idée pour qu'elle me pardonne.

-Ecoute Harry, elle veut juste te faire la leçon, elle est juste fâchée. Je suis sûr qu'elle va te reparler.

-Je l'espère et je jure de ne plus l'ennuyer ! Elle ne veut pas de moi et je me suis fais à cette idée. J'ai vraiment été nul avec Malfoy.

-Voila ce que je voulais entendre. Fit Artanis qui venait d'entrée dans la grande salle à son tour.

-Oh Artanis, acceptera tu mes excuses, je suis tellement désolé pour l'autre fois. Je suis sincère.

-Oui, j'accepte.

Elle alla s'asseoir prés d'eux. Ensuite une flopé d'hibou arriva. L'un d'eux déposa le journal à Hermione.

-Hermione, Voldemort n'est plus et pourtant tu lis encore ce torchon ? Fit Ron d'un air dégoûté.

-Oui, mais quelque fois, on peut apprendre certaines choses. Comme ça par exemple !

Elle fit glisser le journal vers Ron qui le prit et le lu.

_Lucius porté disparût_

_Cela fait trois jours que Lucius Malfoy, un grand criminel, a disparut de la prison d'Azkaban. Hors personne ne l'a vu sortir et ses portes ont toujours été fermées. Des gardes on assuré que personne n'est entrée ou sortie de la cellule. Mais qu'il y avait eu une lumière intense et qu'après Lucius se serait volatilisé !_

-Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas qu'il est en cavale ! Je suis sûr qu'il va encore essayer de s'en prendre à Harry !

Hermione paraissait septique. Ce n'est pas à Harry que Lucius s'en prendrait. Mais pourquoi cette soudaine disparition ? Cela faisait beaucoup de questions sans réponses. « Je suis sûr qu'il dois y avoir un lien quelconque de prés ou de loin avec Artanis »

Le soir, après le dîner, Artanis sortie prendre l'air et alla s'asseoir dans le parc prés du lac. Le temps passé, il faisait calme et Artanis rêvasser. Soudain, elle eut l'impression d'être épié, elle se leva et commença à marcher vers l'école. Il devait être tard et peut-être que personne ne serait dans les parages. Elle aperçut une silhouette noire qui la suivait et se mis à courir. La personne la rattrapé, elle ouvrit la porte de l'école. « Où pourrais-je quelqu'un au plus vite !?... » « Je sais, les cachots ! »

Elle courut à travers les couloirs sombre des cachots quand elle percuta une personne en noir, du coup, elle pris peur et se mis à hurler.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Ça ne va pas d'hurler ainsi ? Vous êtes folle ou quoi ? Et puis, que faites vous en dehors de votre dortoir à cette heure ? Vous devriez être en train de dormir, au lieu de ça vous hurler à réveiller toute l'école en me bousculant et sans présenter vos excuses ! Expliquez-vous !

-Oh,… professeur… Rogue ?!

-Qui voulais vous que ça soit d'autre ? Fit il avec ironie.

-Oh, professeur, j'ai eu si peur ! Il… il y avait quelqu'un, une… une silhouette noire, elle me… me suivait…

-Et où étiez vous à cette heure tardive ? Mm…

-C'est vrai, j'étais dehors. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. J'étais prés du lac et il y avait cet intrus.

-Ecoutez jeune fille, je sais que vous courrez un énorme danger, le directeur m'a informé. Vous ne devriez pas vous promener la nuit seule. Retournez dans votre dortoir à présent et je retire 50 points à gryffondor pour avoir enfreint le règlement.

Artanis fit marche arrière et retourna vers sa chambre. Celle-ci ne se sentait toujours pas en sécurité. Elle monta les escaliers et avait toujours l'impression d'être suivie.

Elle n'était plus très loin de la salle commune des gryffondors. Soudain quelqu'un la saisie, elle sentit qu'on la soulevait et puis plus rien.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et ses amis ne l'avais toujours pas vu revenir et commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Du coup, ils allèrent voir le professeur Dumbledore. Le vieux magicien parût inquiet, il fallait absolument partir à sa recherche.

Au centre de la forêt, on enleva le bandeau de ses yeux, elle se trouva face à deux hommes. Le premier était spécial, habillé comme un marquis avec une grande cape rouge, la peau blanche d'une drôle de lueur, ses long cheveux blond, ondulés nouer en catogan, des yeux d'un bleu inquiétant, Des lèvres d'un rouge intense qui lorsqu'elle se retroussèrent laisser apercevoir d'immenses canines. Le deuxième était plus discret, habillé d'une immense cape noire, recouvrant la moitié de son visage, mais laissant apercevoir de grands yeux bleus d'un froid comme de la glace. Ce regard lui était familier. Mais ou l'avait elle déjà vue ?

-Que me voulez-vous ?

Le blond pris la parole.

Le maître désire te voir mourir, dans la souffrance ma petite, rien d'autre !

-Vous ne m'aurez jamais !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

La silhouette noire s'avança prés d'elle.

-C'est bien, mon fidèle. Pour notre vénéré, je te l'offre, tel est son désir. Vampirise la ! Ainsi, elle nous appartiendra.

-Très bien maître, si tel est votre désir, c'est avec honneur et plaisir que j'accepte votre présent.

-Je te laisse, fini ton ouvrage !

La silhouette disparut dans une épaisse fumée noire.

-Mais qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

-Je me présente Antoine De Galanor. Et toi ma belle, désormais tu m'appartient !

Le vampire rapprocha le visage de son cou, retroussa les lèvres et s'apprêta à la mordre.

-LUMUS SOLEM !!!

Le vampire recula le visage brûler par la lumière du soleil.

-STUPEFIX !!!

Et tomba en une masse inerte. Le sauveur sortit de sa cachette.

-Professeur Rogue ! Cria Artanis en se jetant dans ses bras. Merci, vous m'avez sauvé la vie…

-Quand vous m'avez dit avoir vu quelqu'un d'étrange s'intéresser de prés à vous, j'ai pensé vous suivre discrètement enfin de découvrir l'identité de cet être. Je n'aurait peut être pas du courir ce risque, mais il me semble que c'était le seul moyen pour vous d'être soulager et de découvrir ce que voulait votre agresseur. Bien, rentrons à présent.

Severus la pris dans ses bras et la porta à l'infirmerie.

-Je vais faire mon rapport à Albus. Je reviendrais vous voir plus tard. En attendant reposez vous !

Artanis se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit son professeur de potion assit prés d'elle, endormi. « Qu'est ce qu'il peut être beau quand il dort. Quand je pense à toutes ses choses horribles que les autres racontent sur lui ! C'est franchement n'importe quoi ! » Celle-ci se retourna et se rendormie, se sentant en sécurité.

C'est un Harry, ainsi que ses amis qui furent surpris quand ils allèrent voir Artanis.

-Qu'est ce que Rogue fait ici ?

Celui-ci se réveilla, il s'étira, se leva, jeta un œil à Artanis pour voir si elle se portait bien, sorti et se retourna.

-Eh bien Potter, je vous félicite. Vous n'êtes même pas capable de protéger vos amis. Pour enfreindre le règlement par contre vous êtes toujours présent. Heureusement que j'été là ! Sinon, elle ne serait plus de ce monde !

Il sortit et Harry lui lança un regard noir.

-Artanis, comment te sens tu ?

-Bien, j'ai fait de très beaux rêves cette nuit.

Pomfresh arriva dans la chambre et les fit tous sortir, Artanis n'ayant rien. Elle raconta à ses amis l'aventure qui venait de lui arriver.

-Un vampire !!!

-Oui, avec de grandes dents acérées et si le professeur Rogue n'était pas arriver…

-Oui on sait, tu ne serais plus de notre monde. Nous sommes des incapables qui ne savent pas protéger leurs amis. Dit Harry.

-Mais,…

-On a eu cette réflexion ce matin. Fit Ron.

Les semaines passèrent, Artanis était toujours à protéger Rogue des insultes que Ron pouvait lui dire derrière son dos. Les élèves se promenaient dans les couloirs. C'était la pause et chacun vaquait à ses occupations quand soudain il y eu un appel.

-_Très chers élèves, c'est le professeur Mcgonnagal qui vous parle. Vous êtes priez de vous rendre dans la grande salle. Le professeur Dumbledore a une déclaration a vous faire._

-Quoi ? Mais que ce passe t'il ?

-Tais-toi Ron et avance, on le verra bien. Hermione lui dit cela en jetant un œil à Artanis qui semblait pâlir. « Tiens, cela dit sûrement avoir avec notre amie ! »

Dans la grand salle, tout le monde jacasser, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que Dumbledore les appel tous. Si ce n'était pas Lucius qui revenait ou encore Voldemort car Albus avait un visage sombre et grave. Signe de mauvaise augure.

-Mes chers élèves, je vous prie de garder votre calme face à l'incident que je vais vous révéler. L'heure est grave. Nous ne savons d'où ils peuvent provenir, mais une armée de monstres se dirigent droit sur le château. Nous allons donc regrouper nos forces et nous battre afin de les retenir jusqu'à l'arriver des secours. Mais je vous en prie, restez calme !

Les élèves étaient choqués. Artanis quand à elle avait l'air de les connaître, elle alla parler à Dumbledore.

-Professeur, ils sont venus pour moi, laissez moi aller me rendre pour sauver l'école, c'est moi qu'ils veulent de toute façon.

-Non mademoiselle, vous allez comme les autres nous aider en faisant très attention à vous. Il ne faut en aucuns cas qu'il vous prenne. Je crains que votre mère n'apprécierait pas la plaisanterie.

Les élèves commencèrent à se rassembler en troupe, diriger par des enseignants. Artanis alla rejoindre Harry. Chaque groupe alla se poster autour de l'école, dans des endroits stratégiques. Quand une multitude de monstres arrivèrent. Une immense nuée d'oiseaux noirs gigantesque, aux serres crochus et aux yeux injectée de sang. Les élèvent les repoussèrent à l'aide de sort tendit que les professeur faisaient tout leurs possibles pour protéger leurs étudiants. La bataille faisait rage, les aurors commencèrent à arriver et vinrent leur prêter main forte. Les monstres devenaient de moins en moins nombreux. Artanis qui se battait avec acharnement aperçut au loin Séverus qui se battait comme un diable, ce qui lui donnait du courage et battait de plus bel. Soudain, un énorme monstre aux crocs gigantesques, les griffes acérées, de longs poils noirs, des yeux rouge et deux énormes cornes sur la tête apparût. Celui-ci s'approchait dangereusement de Rogue et lui mit un énorme coup dans le ventre qui le fit voler quelques mètres plus loin. Le monstre revenait vers lui, plus dangereux que jamais, prés à le pulvériser. Artanis prit peur, sa colère augmenta, sa vue se troubla. « Non ! Pas lui, tout mais pas lui ! »

Soudain, une grande lumière jaillit de son corps et se mit à briller de milles feux. Ses vêtements se changèrent en une jupe et un petit haut de couleur argent. D'immense ailes scintillantes poussèrent dans son dos, de grandes bottes assortit à ses vêtement apparurent. Sur son front, une étoile argentée se mit à briller et sa baguette se changea en un glaive incandescent. Sans rien voir d'autre, elle fonça vers son maître des potions, faisant brûler chaque ennemie sur son passage. Elle s'arrêta entre le monstre et Séverus qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Quoi ? Une fée ?!

-Dégage sale monstre, laisse le tranquille, où tu auras à faire à moi !

-Laisse-moi rire, grogna celui-ci, tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ton minable petit cure dent !

-Pas n'importe quelle cure dent, celui de la lumière !

Artanis fonça sur la bête et lui enfonça l'épée droit dans le cœur. Une grande lumière s'échappa de la bête qui explosa en poussière d'étoile. Les autres monstres disparurent aussitôt. Artanis se reposa sur le sol et repris forme humaine.

-Je crois que nous allons avoir une petite discussion entre nous Miss Artanis.

Artanis suivi Dumbledore en laissant un Rogue complètement déconnecté.

Voila encore un nouveau chapitre, mais s'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas dites le moi !!! Mais ne me laissez pas sans nouvelles, car j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'intéresse personnes, snif… Si j'ai plus de nouvelles, bien j'arrêterais de l'écrire, si ça n'intéresse personne…


	6. Découverte de la vérité 2 ème partie

**Ch VI/ : Découverte de la vérité 2 ème partie.**

****

****

****

Artanis suivi Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau.

-Je crois mademoiselle que toute l'école est au courant, chose assez ennuyeuse. Il me semble que vous êtes en grand danger. J'ai pour vous deux solutions, effacer la mémoire de tout le monde malgré le danger soit demander l'aide de certaines personnes.

-Mais de qui voulez vous parler ? Harry ?

-Oui, mais aussi de Hermione, Ron et Drago et ainsi d'un professeur qui vous accompagnera durant votre quête. Un prof dont vous aurez confiance et qui puisse vous protéger. Rien ne vaut les personnes que l'on apprécie. Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?

-Je crois que vous avez raison, rien ne vaut l'aide de ses amis ! Mais de quel prof parler vous ?

-Pour le moment cela n'a pas d'importance, vous avez une semaine pour le trouver. C'est à vous de décidé, suivez votre instinct ! Vous pouvez sortir à présent, je vais m'occuper de préparer votre départ et m'occuper d'effacer la mémoire des élèves non concernés.

Artanis sortie et se dirigea vers la tour des gryffondor. Elle tomba sur le professeur Rogue, celui-ci c'était placer prés de l'entrée des gryffondor avec la ferme intention de discuter avec elle.

-Miss Sîrfalas, pourrais-je vous parler seul ?

Artanis se mis à rougir.

-Oh oui, euh… Bien sûr.

Rogue la fit parcourir les couloirs du château jusqu'à son bureau où il la fit entrée.

-Installer vous je vous prie. Pourquoi ?

-Quoi ?!

-Pourquoi avoir risquée votre vie, révéler qui vous êtes vraiment pour me sauver moi ? Ex mangemort, professeur honni et détesté de tous. Je ne comprends pas.

-Je …, mon cœur ne l'aurait pas supporté.

-Votre cœur ? Vous savez, pour le cours de potion, les profs cela se remplace.

-Oui mais vous êtes irremplaçable à mes yeux, je ne supporterais jamais votre perte ! Je vous aime trop pour ça !

Artanis était de couleur cramoisie et malgré sa timidité, elle c'était lancée. « Après tout, autant lui avouer, maintenant que je suis seul avec lui. Si il ne m'aime pas je le verrais bien. »

-Vous m'aimez ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis assez fous pour risquer sa vie pour moi. Ça aurait été Lucius, il se serait enfui comme un lâche.

Artanis se leva.

-Les véritables amis s'entraident toujours, au péril de leur vie. C'est qu'il n'était pas votre ami alors !

Elle s'avança prés de lui.

-Je donnerais ma vie pour toi Severus. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur…

-Artanis… Tu es mon élève et tu n'es pas de notre monde. Comment peux tu m'aimer ? Ce serait mal vue, je ne crois pas que…

-Mais toi ? Que ressent tu ?

Elle lui dit cela, si innocente, si douce avec une pointe de peur dans la voix. Peur qu'il la nie, ou qu'il ne la blesse. Severus vis cette jeune femme qui était effrayée et pris une voix beaucoup plus douce.

-Si tu veux parler de mes sentiments, je dois dire que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent. Mais pense aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir !

- Quels conséquences ? As-tu besoin de l'accord des autres pour aimer ? Moi, je me moque éperdument de ce que pense le reste du monde. Du moment que je suis avec toi.

-Mais as-tu pensée à la société. Prof, élève, ce n'est pas très bien vu.

-De toute façon, je viens d'un autre monde, donc il n'y a pas de problèmes.

-Justement !

Artanis fit une mine triste, elle ne savait comment faire pour qu'il l'accepte. Et elle en avait mal au cœur.

-Ecoute Artanis, tant que ton problème n'est pas résolu, tu vas rester ici, mais dés que ce sera fini, tu vas devoir retourner chez toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de cette séparation. Et puis, on se connaît à peine…

-Tu ne veux peut être pas l'avouer, mais je sûr que l'on est fais pour s'entendre !

-Je ne crois pas que se soit la bonne solution. Je suis désolé.

Artanis se mis à genoux prés de lui et déposa sa tête contre son bras.

-Je t'aimes trop, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas…

-Sors,… s'il te plaît,… laisse moi seul…

Elle sortie de la classe, les larmes menaçant ses doux yeux d'ébène. Elle alla droit dans le parc, s'assit sous un arbre et éclata en sanglots.

-Pourquoi ? Gémit elle. Pourquoi me rejette tu ? Je ne supporterais jamais de vivre sans lui. Si il devait lui arriver quelque chose, j'en mourais ! Oh Severus, je t'aime tant !

-Artanis ? Que fais tu là sous la pluie ?

Artanis se retourna, c'était Harry qui la regardait tendrement.

-Oh Harry, je…

Elle essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient de son visage. Harry vint prés d'elle et la fit se relever.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, sous la pluie. Tu risques d'être malade. Tu n'es même pas protéger.

Artanis le suivi, en silence, le cœur toujours aussi douloureux.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Tu veux en parler ? On peut aller s'asseoir quelque part pour en discuter si tu veux.

-Je ne crois pas Harry. Vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas ce qui me peine. J'aurais trop peur de ta réaction et puis tu n'y pourrais rien de toute façon.

-Mais pour te soulager le cœur. Tu sais, j'ai déjà tenu pas mal de secrets, je suis loyal. Tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous. Tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir.

-Un secret Harry, je vais t'en dévoiler un. À toi et à personne d'autre. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Et puis, je suis sûr que mon petit problème passera. Je le ferais plier, il me regardera.

Harry leva un sourcil d'un air interrogatif.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu sauras le moment venu. Si nous allions nous reposer à présent, il se fait tard.

-Bonne idée.

-Oh fait tu faisait quoi dehors ?

-Avec toute cette bataille, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et pour cela, rien ne vaut de voler avec mon éclair de feu !

-Avec ce temps ?

-Bien couvert, oui pourquoi pas. Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener faire un jour si tu veux.

-Se serra avec plaisir.

-Ok, on se fera ça alors.

Une semaine s'était écoulée, Artanis avait fait son tour avec Harry et trouvait cela fort amusant. Surtout moins fatiguant que de voler de ses propres ailes. Elle avait réfléchi à la proposition de Dumbledore, décidée elle alla dans son bureau.

-Professeur, j'ai choisi et je suis venue vous donner le nom des personnes qui m'accompagneront dans ma quête.

-Bien et qui sont ses compagnons choisis ? Harry et ses amis bien entendu mais quel professeur ?

-Le professeur Rogue.

Dumbledore eut une étrange réaction, son regard se terni. Mcgonnagal qui se trouvait prés d'eux fut surprise.

-Le professeur Rogue ?!!

-Minerva, s'il vous plaît. Écoutez Miss Sîrfalas, êtes vous sûr de votre choix ? Je ne croîs pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Dit Albus avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix et dans les yeux.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous ? Ça vous dérange que j'apprécie Séverus ? Si on n'a même pas le droit d'être ami avec les gens que l'on aime !

-Ce n'est pas ça. Vous avez l'air fort proche et je crains que cela risque de poser quelques ennuies. Je vous demande de rester amis mais pas plus.

Artanis compris enfin. Ce n'est pas Séverus qui la repousse mais Dumbledore qui doit lui faire pression.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes juste amis Mais il est très puissant et a de bonne connaissance en matière de magie noire. Je suis sûr qu'il nous sera fort utile. Et puis ses connaissances en potions vont sûrement venir à point !

-Vous avez raison, c'est décidé ! Minerva, allez me chercher, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et Severus. Nous avons à parler.

Mcgonnagal alla les chercher. Chacun se demandant ce que le vieux croûton leur avait encore préparer comme surprise. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent en face du bureau directorial.

-Voilà, je vous ai fait convoquer car j'ai une requête à vous demander. Etant maintenant au courant pour Miss Sîrfalas, je vous demande de l'aider. Artanis je vous pris expliquez leur.

-Vous me connaissez déjà, je suis Artanis Sîrfalas. Je viens du monde féerique.

-Du monde féerique ?

-Ron ! Laisse la s'expliquer sans l'interrompre veux-tu ! Fit Hermione.

-Je suis venue ici afin de trouver de l'aide. Mon monde est menacé, ravager par les ténèbres. Chez moi, il y a quatre fées maléfiques qui font la loi ces derniers temps et veulent s'emparer de notre royaume. C'est le cartel des diablesses. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenu le roi et la reine, mais il faut que je les sauve. Maintenant je m'aperçois qu'il s'en prenne aussi à votre monde, ce vampire puis ses monstres…

-Mais si je ne me trompe, le vampire en voulait à ta vie !

-Oui, il voulait me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-Ok. Et qu'est ce que tu attends de nous en fait et pourquoi nous aussi… Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question.

-Laisse moi finir. Dans notre existence, il existe trois mondes, le monde que vous connaissez ou il y a deux séparations entre les sorciers et les moldus, vous vous séparer et cachait votre existence pas vrai ?

-Oui, c'est exact. Fit Hermione.

-Ensuite, il y a le monde des cauchemars, des ténèbres, c'est un monde terrible où les monstres les plus effrayant existent, des monstres sanguinaires prêt à tous pour arriver à leurs fins.

-C'est de là que viennes les monstres alors !

-Hermione ! S'exclama Harry

-Désolée, continue…

-Et il y a le monde féerique, des rêves, mon monde. Un endroit ou vivent des êtres merveilleux et ou la magie règne en abondance. Les mondes sont normalement fermés. Chaque existence est cachée au monde réel. L'ennuie, c'est qu'une personne a ouvert les portes. C'est comme ça que je suis venue chercher de l'aide auprès de vous. J'ai entendue parler d'un certain Potter et c'est comme cela que je suis venue ici à Poudlard. Les monstres viennent dans notre monde et détruise tout !

-Pour le bien, il faudrait refermer la porte ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui mais pour cela, il faut que la princesse retrouve ses pouvoir, car tant qu'il y aura de la magie noire, la porte ne pourra pas se fermer. En fait, les quatre fées utilisent un champ de force magique qui bloque les portes. Il faut que nous brisions cette barrière à l'aide de nos pouvoirs réunit.

-Mais comment parvenir à le détruire ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin du pouvoir féerique puisque vous utiliser la magie. Moi ma magie vient de la lumière et sans lumière, je suis sans pouvoir.

-Donc si je comprends bien. Vous nous demandez de vous suivre dans votre monde afin de détruire cette barrière c'est cela ? Demanda Rogue.

-Oui, entre autre.

-Que voulez dire ? Fit il, un sourcil relevé.

-Je vous demande de venir pour cette barrière oui, mais aussi pour nous débarrasser des quatre fées maléfiques.

-Mais où se trouvent ses portes ? Demanda Drago.

Dumbledore repris la parole

-Les portes se trouvent au centre des Bermudes.

-Hé mais c'est là où tout les navires disparaissent !

-Oui Harry, c'est un endroit magique, il est protégé par une barrière. Mais si jamais les moldus ou d'autres êtres s'y perdent sans être invité, un gardien les élimine. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait disparût.

-Donc, on dois allez là bas ?

-Oui monsieur Weasley, exactement. Severus, je tiens à ce que vous les accompagnés car vous avez une grande force magique, surtout en matière de magie noire et de potions qui pourront vous être fort utile.

Je vous demande de vous préparer à partir voyez avec Miss Artanis ce dont vous avez besoin. Vous partez dans une semaine. Mais tout cela doit rester entre nous ! N'oubliez pas que aucun sorcier n'est au courant de l'existence du monde féerique.

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour mettre la suite mais comme j'ai beaucoup de boulots en ce moment et que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration, je n'ai pas su la continuer. Mais je vais la continuer.


	7. Chez les moldus

**Ch VII: Chez les moldus**

Durant la semaine, Artanis les aida à se préparer, ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leur voyage. Severus prit une malle avec potions et ustensiles qu'il réduisit avant de mettre dans son sac. Hermione prit quelques bouquins de sort (on ne sait jamais !) et chacun prit quelques affaires personnelles. Ils durent aussi prendre de l'argent moldu et s'habiller à leur façon pour être le plus discret possible.

Mais non Ron, on ne met pas un kilt avec un poncho et ne met pas ses bonnes tyroliennes ! Fit Harry.

Ne sachant pas transplaner, leur voyage se ferait façon moldu.

Le jour j, tous attendirent dans le hall.

Très cher amis, nous sommes arrivés au grand jour. Vous allez devoir affronter de grands dangers, aussi je vous demande d'être extrêmement vigilent ! C'est l'avenir de nos mondes qui est entre vos mains. Harry prend ceci !

Dumbledore lui remit de l'argent moldu ainsi que des laisser passer.

Ceci vous permettra de payer vos moyens de transport. Les cartes sont des passes pour le bateau des Bermudes car ce n'est pas dans un navire moldu que vous irez, les moldus ne s'aventurent pas là bas. Je vous souhaite donc un bon voyage et que l'esprit de Gandalf vous accompagne.

Chez les moldus ! Je déteste les moldus ! Ils sont stupides, orgueilleux et ils sont affreux !

ça va Drago, si tu ne veux pas venir, on ne te retient pas !

Oh ça va la belette ! Si je suis là, c'est pour Artanis et certainement pas pour ta face de rouquin ! « Plutôt pour la draguer »

ça va vous deux, vous n'allez pas commencer !

Toi Potter le balafré, je ne t'ai pas causé !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Quel bande de gamin ! » pensa t'il.

Ecoutez vous tous, nous allons devoir rester longtemps ensemble et allons devoir nous serrer les coudes. Alors je vous conseille donc de ne pas trop vous chamailler ! Où je sens que je vais finir par avoir un de ces maux de crâne chronique ! Fit Rogue exaspéré. Bon allons-y !

Notre petite compagnie commença sa quête. Ils prirent d'abord le Poudlard express où Ron et Drago passèrent leur temps à se lancer des vannes. Arrivé à King's cross, ceux-ci devaient se rendre à 'aéroport.

Eh Potter, toi qui a l'habitude des transports en communs, où devons aller ?

Drago, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Harry et puis, on doit prendre le bus.

Potter, le magico bus ?

Drago, t'es lourd. Je t'ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom et de plus, nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention. Le bus, pas le magico bus, tu comprends ce que je dis ?

Plutôt mourir que de t'appeler Harry !

Ben tu vois, tu t'améliores !

Grrrrr…

Quand je pense que je dois m'abaisser à utiliser ses vieux bus miteux Bon à jeter. Oh que ça m'énerve ! Alors que l'on a toute la magie du monde à disponibilité et qu'on se fait chier à ce taper ses espèces de choses complètement rouillée et pourave qu'on ne sait même pas comment ça réussit encore à rouler !

Drago ! Tu vas encore râler longtemps ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu gémis sans arrêt que l'on va céder à utiliser la magie pour les caprices de son altesse sérénissime Malfoy ! Fit Hermione. Et puis comme ça, tu peux te familiarisé avec les moldus. Tu peux tout en apprendre d'eux !

Vos gueules ! Voilà le bus ! Fit Harry.

La troupe entra dans le bus sous le regard hébété des autres passagers. Tout en payant le chauffeur, Harry entendit une réflexion émanant d'un vieillard assis derrière lui.

J'ai pas bien lu le journal, ils ont lâché les fous où quoi !

Pourquoi ? On est si bizarre que ça ? Fit Ron.

T'approche pas de moi espèce d'hooligan !

Laisse tomber Ron, on n'en a pas pour longtemps ! Fit Harry.

Rogue quand à lui, lancer des regards noirs à tout ceux qui osaient poser les yeux sur lui. « Mais dans quelle histoire je me suis encore fourré moi ? Par Merlin ! » Pensa t'il.

Le trajet dura ainsi dans le silence le plus total. Arrivé à l'aéroport, ceux-ci suivirent Harry et Hermione. Hermy alla au guichet pour payer les tickets.

J'ai trop la dalle, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Ronald Weasley, tu es impossible ! Comment fais tu pour être un perpétuelle ventre sur pattes ? Pire qu'un ogre !

Mince Hermy, on dirait ma mère !

L'hôtesse demanda l'enregistrement des bagages. Chacun passa à son tour. Le dernier fut le professeur Rogue qui fit éclater la balance.

Désolée monsieur, dit l'hôtesse d'une petite voix intimidé, je crois qu'il va falloir payer une surtaxe.

Pardon ? Une purpaxe ! S'étonna Ron.

Une surtaxe monsieur, cela veut dire que votre bagage est trop lourd.

Excusez moi professeur ! Fit Hermione en chuchotant à l'oreille de Rogue. Vous devriez peux être utiliser un sort d'allègement à votre sac.

Je le sais Miss Granger, j'avais compris, je ne suis pas idiot !

Oh, un groupe scolaire Monsieur ? Demanda l'hôtesse.

Pourquoi ? Vous faites des réductions ? Fit Harry d'un air intéressé.

Oui mais seulement à partir de 10 ! Désolée !

Oh zut !

Mais pour le bagage ce n'est pas grave, il passe quand même.

Quelqu'un veux il quelque chose à grignoter avant de partir ? L'avion ne décolle que dans une heure.

Quelle idée de génie tu viens d'avoir Harry !

Excellent Monsieur Potter. Où pourrions nous trouver un endroit où nous restaurer ?

Dans un fast-food professeur. Ce qui veux dire nourriture rapide. (Jetant un regard à Ron au cas ou il n'aurait pas compris)

Ils ont des elfes de maison ? Demanda Drago.

Non, des micro-ondes.

C'est quoi ses bestioles ?

Oh mais vous êtes lourds à la fin ! Vous ne comprenez jamais rien ! S'énerva Hermione.

« Mais de quoi est ce qu'ils parlent » Se demanda Rogue qui se trouvait sur le côté.

Je vais vous montrer. Tiens, en voilà un. Ça tombe bien, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, on pourra se mettre à l'aise. Bon qui prends quoi ?

Et qu'est ce qu'il y a à bouffer ? Fit Ron.

Un peu de tout, il suffit de choisir.

Bon, pour moi, ce sera un hot dog ! Fit Hermione.

Quoi ? Tu bouffes du chien ! C'est déguelasse, comment peux tu manger ça ! Pense à Sirius merde !

Mais qu'est ce que tu peux être bête ! C'est juste une appellation. Comme si j'allais manger du chien, non mais franchement, je ne suis pas chinoise !

Quoi ! En Chine ils en mangent ?

Oui, même du chat et du rat.

Bah, c'est vraiment répugnant ! J'ai plus faim tout à coup. Et c'est bête, j'aurait du y emmener Croûtard, avant ! On aurait eu la paix !

C'est clair !

Son plateau en main, Artanis s'installa à une table suffisamment grande pour tout le groupe mais suffisamment éloignée pour ne pas déranger.

Tu crois vraiment que je vais manger ça ! C'est de la merde, j'en veux pas ! Et puis, il y en a encore pour longtemps ? Je commence à en avoir marre !

Drago, on vient juste de s'asseoir ! Fit Harry.

Ta cicatrice ta ramollie le cerveau le cerveau ! Je ne te parle pas d'ici, mais du trajet en générale !

On dois prendre l'avion jusqu'en Floride. Et seulement prendre le bateau jusqu'à l'île. Fit Artanis.

Sept heures et demi d'avion plus approximativement une heure de bateau. Prenons une marge de trente minutes, ce qui nous donnes plus ou moins neuf heures de trajet jusqu'aux Bermudes.

Quoi ! Plus de sept heures d'avion ! Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi !

Drago tendu sa baguette à Severus.

Je vous en prie, tuer moi ! Je ne le supporterais pas !

Il suffit Drago, assis toi et tais toi.

Mais parrain…

Tu te tais ! Fit Rogue les yeux plus menaçant que jamais.

Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire une fois que l'on sera dans le monde des fées ?

WEASLEY ! Restez discret ! Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour parler de ça ! Maintenant, SILENCE !

…

Biiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tiens, une mouche !

WEASLEY !

Les passagers en destination de Floride sur le vol 666 de la compagnie crash air line sont priez de se rendre à la porte 13 merci.

Ils se rendirent tous sur l'air d'embarquement. Et commencèrent à suivre la file pour monter à bord. Distrait comme à son habitude, Ron prit la marche et s'étala de tout son long sur une malheureuse hôtesse apeurée. Rogue qui suivait lui fit une remarque acerbe.

Weasley, au lieu de rêvasser comme toujours, vous pourriez peux être, si ce n'est pas trop vous demandez, pensez à faire attention où vous mettez les pieds !

Grrrrr…

Dans l'avion, il se placèrent ainsi, devant Hermione Rogue Artanis et derrière, Harry Ron Drago. Au début tout était calme quand Drago se remis à râler.

Ah ses transports, dire qu'on pourrais aller plus vite ! Quand je pense que ton père adore ses vieilleries d'objets moldu ! Enfin, tu me diras, c'est vrai qu'il aime faire de la récupération, il suffit de te regarder Weasley !

Quoi ! Moi au moins, mon père n'a pas été à Azkaban !

Fout moi la paix le rouquin ! Surtout que mon père a disparût, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de blaguer avec ça !

Oh toi la fouine, si tu ne me chercher pas ça n'arriverai pas !

Il commencèrent à en venir aux mains et a se battre au milieu de l'avion. Les gens se retournèrent, se demandant ce qui se passé. Artanis et Severus, eux, se prenait des coups dans le dos quand Sev finit par s'énerver.

CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI TOUT CE BORDEL !

Drago et Ron se calmèrent et regardèrent chacun de leur côté.

Ce n'est pas possible ça, se battre comme des gosses. Je vous préviens que je ne vais pas supporter ça durant tout le voyage ! Je vous préviens, ma patience a des limites !

Tout le reste du trajet se passa sans dispute sauf lorsque Harry et Drago voulurent jouer les galants en voulant laisser passer Artanis dans le bus. Mais là encore, Rogue mis le holà. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le navire. Harry donna les passes et le bateau prit le large. Tous se passer bien sauf pour Ron qui avait le teint vert.

Tu es sûr que ça vas Ron, t'as l'air vraiment pâle.

Bah pas tellement… beurp…

Tu devrais aller demander à Rogue si il n'a rien contre le mal de mer.

T'as raison Hermione ! Faut il… beurp… encore savoir faire une phrase sans… beurp…

Bon, je vais aller lui demander.

Hermione parcouru le pont à la recherche de Rogue. Il était debout, regardant l'horizon, l'air ailleurs.

Excusez moi de vous déranger professeur.

Qu'y a-t-il Miss Granger ?

C'est Ron, il ne se sent pas très bien. Il a le mal de mer et je me suis dit que peut être vous auriez quelque chose pour le soulager.

Ecoutez Miss Granger, le mal de mer n'est en aucun cas quelque chose de dramatique, cela se passera dés la fin de la traversée. Alors je vous prie de donner à Monsieur Weasley de l'eau afin qu'il ai de quoi remettre sans se blesser l'estomac et attendre que cela se passe. Ce n'est pas le moment de gaspiller nos potions et ingrédients pour de telles sottises !

Pendant ce temps là, Harry discuter avec Artanis et Drago, parlant de tout et de rien. Ron quand à lui dû vider son estomac à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à l'arrivée. Le bateau passa une immense barrière aux volutes de fumée vert brillant.

Alors si je comprends bien, le bateau fonctionne magiquement ? Demanda Harry.

Oui, tout ce qui est électrique est détraqué, ils disparaissent et sont envoyé dans une île avec un non retour. Fit Ron.

Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Le ministère très cher, le ministère…

Personne n'a réussi à s'enfuir ?

Non, où la personne est exterminée, personne ne peut dévoiler le secret de cette île.

Et si on leur enlever la mémoire ?

Le fait que les gens disparaissent fait peur aux moldus et c'est ce qui les empêche en partie de s'y aventurer. Si les gens étaient relâchés, cette peur disparaît. Donc ce n'est pas possible.

Alors, si je comprends bien, les disparût vivent sur cette île ?

Oui, enfin, il n'y reste presque plus de monde, étant donné que personne ne vient, dû à la peur.

Le bateau accosta sur une petite île avec des arbres, quelques habitations et avec en son centre un immense bâtiment. Ils descendirent du navire et entrèrent dans cette bâtisse.

Bonjour, que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?

Un homme venait de leur ouvrir. Artanis s'avança.

Je suis Artanis Sîrfalas, je viens du royaume des fées, je vous demande l'autorisation de passer, nous avons une mission.

Ah, c'est vous ! Je ne vous avez pas reconnue. Nous avons posté des gardes, mais personnes n'ose plus s'aventurer dans cette pièce. Le passage étant ouvert, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut surgir à tout moment. Je vous demande de faire extrêmement attention à vous Miss !

Sortez vos baguettes et soyez sur vos gardes. Fit Rogue.

Ils se mirent en route, Hermione n'était pas très à l'aise. C'est qu'elle avait lu tant de livre là-dessus ! Mais Artanis la rassura.

Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, tout vas bien se passer. Aie confiance en moi !

Ils traversèrent des couloirs et descendirent plusieurs étages. Quand ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir sombre éclairé par des torches. Des peintures représentant des êtres merveilleux d'un côté du mur et de l'autre, des monstres et des ténèbres. Le couloir était gardé par plusieurs gardes. Ils leur cédèrent le passage jusqu'à une immense porte taillée représentant un soleil inséré dans une lune au centre d'une étoile à cinq branches.

L'étoile représente le pays d'Irinimiré et La lune, le pays d'Elenarda. C'est l'union de nos deux mondes. Fit Artanis.

Ils passèrent la porte et arrivèrent dans une grande salle allongée et sombre. Tout au fond de celle-ci, un trône avec un énorme monstre assis dessus.

Le gardien, nous ne savons pas qui a fait le coups, mais celui-ci ne vous fera plus aucuns mal.

Le monstre ressemblait à un grand taureau qui devait sûrement avoir une crinière de feu, mais celle-ci était éteinte. Il avait du passé à l'avada kedavra mais avais une lance passée à travers la poitrine. Prés de l'autel, de chaque côté du mur, un grand miroir. L'un était sombre, presque noir avec des sculptures de monstres et de démons tout autour de l'arcade. L'autre, d'un blanc immaculée mais avec des représentations d'anges, de fées et de fleures.

Se sont cela les portes ? Fit Drago.

Oui, mais ne passez pas trop prés du miroir du cauchemar.

Ron, qui n'avait rien écouté, était à côté du mauvais passage. Soudain des mains l'agrippèrent et le tirèrent vers elles.

Ah ! Mais qu'est ce que… AAAAHHHHHH !

RON ! Cria Hermione.

Weasley ! Vous savez écouter ou quoi !

Rogue lança quelques sorts afin de faire partir ses bras, mais d'autres revenaient à la charge sans arrêt. Attirants Ron de plus en plus.

Mais faites quelque chose !

Espèce de crétin congénital, réagit quoi ! T'as une baguette pour faire quoi à ton avis ! S'énerva Drago.

Ah… Oui ! Glacius !

Les mains qui le tenaient se brisèrent, Harry et Rogue le tirèrent d'un coup sec, hors de porté.

La prochaine fois que tu n'écouteras pas, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais tu risques de gros ennuies ! S'exaspéra Harry.

Mais…

Tais toi Weasley et suis ! Fit Drago.

Comment fait on pour passer ? Demanda Harry.

Il suffit de passer à travers le miroir. Répondit Artanis. Bon, on se retrouve de l'autre côté.

Celle-ci traversa le passage suivi de prés par les autres.

Maman, j'ai peur !... Paniqua Ron.


End file.
